Heart of Glass
by when the lights go out
Summary: When opposites attract, chemicals react. Cassie.
1. Heart of Glass

**an: **re-writing/editing this because I re-read it and caught a TON of errors that bothered me.

* * *

It was a bright, but windy, Saturday afternoon. The summer was starting to fade and the autumn was just about to begin. The leaves had already started to turn from green to yellow, orange, red and brown. Cam Fisher liked to feel the season's breeze against his flawless skin. He was sitting all alone on the front steps of Briarwood Academy, the school for the rich bastards. He wasn't waiting for anyone; he was just sitting there, enjoying the change of the seasons.

Cam Fisher had no idea that today wasn't only the start of the changing of the season, but the day that he would finally get over his ex-girlfriend, Claire Lyons, and the day that he would fall into the dangerous game of love, all over again.

But then again, Cam Fisher didn't know a lot of things.

* * *

Massie Block walked out of her house sporting her new white Ralph Lauren cardigan paired with a pair of black, straight-legged Versace pants and white Marc Jacobs ballet flats. She was also carrying her beloved dog, Bean, in her left arm, preparing her for her daily walk.

"Are you ready, Bean?" Massie questioned the pug.

Bean barked once which, according to Massie, meant yes.

"Good," Massie smiled.

"Massie," her mother, Kendra Block, called from inside the house.

"Yes?" Massie asked.

"Don't be out too long, the Lyons' will be here around five for dinner." Kendra said.

The Lyons.

Massie almost vomited on her mother. It's not that Massie didn't like all of them. Just their oldest and only daughter, Claire. Massie and Claire had once been best friends. But that was a long time ago. A time when the Lyons' lived in their guesthouse, when Massie was going out with Briarwood's male alpha and soccer star, Derrick Harrington and finally, a time when Massie was in love. But that time was long past.

Long story short, Claire Lyons had stolen Derrick from Massie six months previous.

Six months of pain.

Six months of torture.

Six months of nothing to live for.

But six months was a long enough time for Massie to learn something. Massie had learned not to give out her heart to anyone, because in the end, that person would break it.

You see, a heart is like glass. It's fragile and delicate and it can be broken. But hearts are also cold, dark and beautiful. Your heart allows you to feel love and be strong. But your heart cannot see through the illusions that other people may cause. Your heart allows you to be fooled into the dangerous game of love, where everything is at stake. You can lose anything at anytime. You could lose so much and gain so little. Love is an adorable illusion, one that everyone wants. But love is, and always has been, _dangerous_.

"Do they have to come?" Massie whined to her mother.

"Of course! The Lyons' are some of our dearest friends. And you and Claire used to be joined at the hip!" Kendra replied.

"_Used _to be," Massie said. "We're not anymore, and you know that."

"Whatever happened between you two? You were two peas in a pod," Kendra retorted.

"I'm just going to walk away from you now and pretend you didn't say that," Massie said quickly.

She abruptly turned and started to walk down her long driveway, tugging on Bean's leash.

"Hurry up Bean," Massie said, wanting to get away as quickly as possible. She hoped that the Lyons' wouldn't appear early as they always did. But if they happened to, she wanted to be far away from here. She glanced at her Coach watch.

It was only 3:27.

She quickened her pace a bit until she finally escaped the lush green lawn that had been beside her and onto the gray, cement sidewalk. She turned a sharp left, which led her towards Westchester Park. The park was dull, sure, but she was only giving Bean a walk, and the longer she was away from home, far from the chance of being seen by the Lyons, then she would be all right.

Massie entered the park about ten minutes later. The bright, sunny skies seemed to mock her, but Bean seemed to be enjoying it. This was probably going to be one of the last warm days that the summer would bring. School would start in a week's time and she still hadn't gone shopping for new clothes to wear.

Not that it mattered.

Massie didn't have many friends since the break up with Derrick. Alicia Rivera, also another one of Massie's ex-best friends, had decided to try to overthrow Massie again and she won. Though, Massie didn't put up a fight. Dylan and Kristen followed Alicia and left Massie to be alone, not wanting to be seen with an LBR. Claire left Massie before that.

Hell, she _helped_ Alicia take over, clearly knowing that she would make a terrible alpha.

But it didn't really matter to Massie anymore. As long as she didn't have to deal with fake bitches, then she was totally fine.

Massie looked up at the trees because she was starting to grow bored. She saw that they were starting to shed their green leaves and shook her head.

Once, long ago, she would have probably at the mall hanging out with her 'friends' and surrounded by a group of envious girls that attended Octavian Country Day, the school for the rich bitches.

Massie was so deep into thinking about her past, that Bean had ripped her leash out of Massie's grasp and started to run, wanting to play more than anything else.

"Bean!" Massie shouted in frustration and surprise. "Come back here!"

The black pug only barked and ran faster.

"Bean! Bad dog!" Massie shouted again. "Bean! Stop!"

But bean didn't stop. Bean kept running and running and running until he had crossed the park and onto the campus of Briarwood Academy.

Massie's Marc Jacob clad feet tried to keep up, but only managed to fail. She'd been doing a lot of that lately. Once she had reached Briarwood's campus, Bean was out of sight.

"Bean!" Massie shouted. "Where are you?"

She sighed warily.

This was turning out to be a horrendous day.

"Bean!" she called again, but didn't get an answer.

She was starting to grow worried. What if someone had stolen Bean? What if that someone would cut her up and eat her? She started to panic, not wanting to think of those bad thoughts.

"Bean!" She cried out for one last time.

She scanned the blank lawn, searching for any sign of her black pug. But there was no need, because as she turned around, her eyes fell upon a boy with one blue eye and one green eye, shining brightly. And in his arms was Bean.

* * *

Cam was sitting on the front steps of Briarwood Academy, looking rather bored. Summer was almost over and he should have been hanging out with one of his friends, Josh, Kemp, Chris Plovert and Der-

He felt a shiver run down his spine as he was reminded that Derrick Harrington wasn't his friend anymore. Sadness and loss coursed through his veins, flowing quickly towards his heart as the face of Claire Lyons ran across his eyelids. Tears stung his eyes as he remembered her short, sweet kisses, platinum blond hair and clear, blue, innocent looking eyes.

But she wasn't innocent, he reminded himself, not one bit.

Derrick didn't try to take Claire from him, Claire had thrown herself at him, but Derrick hadn't fought against her. Cam knew that he wasn't the only one that Claire and Cam had hurt. He knew that only one person felt the way that he did about the two being together, but he didn't really want to talk to her in case she didn't want to talk about it.

You see, Cam Fisher was a sweet, polite boy who liked to think of other people's wants above his own. Except, of course, Derrick Harrington and Claire Lyons.

Cam shook his head, ruffling his hair as it fell perfectly above his eyes.

_Stop thinking about _her_ and that bastard,_ Cam thought to himself.

But as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop himself from it.

Then he heard a dog barking.

Cam lifted his head and looked at the grass all around him, but didn't see anything. It started to bark again and Cam looked down at his feet and saw a black pug.

"Hey little fella. Where'd you come from?" Cam asked.

"Bean!" Cam heard a girl shouting.

"Did you run away?" Cam asked the dog stupidly, not really expecting an answer.

Cam shook his head slightly as he heard the girl shouting again.

"Come on, puppy," Cam said, picking up the little black pug and walking towards the sound of the girls shouts.

Cam spotted a girl with glossy brunette hair and what looked like designer clothes.

_Figures, _Cam thought, _she's one of _them.

Cam didn't like those girls who wore designer clothes and acted like they were so much better than you even though they really weren't.

"Bean!" the girl shouted again. Her voice sounded very familiar, but he wasn't sure where he had heard it before.

The girl suddenly whirled around and Cam's one blue eye and one green eye met the girls panicked amber ones.

Cam realized that it was Massie. How could he ever forget someone like her? She was Claire's best friend. But he knew that that was no longer true after what Claire did to her. Cam liked Massie, once a long, long time ago, before he even set eyes on Claire. Memories flooded through both of their minds. Memories of their lost lovers and past pains. Cam noticed that the once fiery amber eyes of hers had dulled slightly since he had last seen her, what, six or seven months ago?

"Um…" Cam started, breaking their moment of silence, "is this your dog?"

_That was a stupid question; of course it's her dog!_ Cam scolded himself silently.

But Massie didn't seem to notice the stupidity. She actually looked relieved.

"Thanks so much. Yeah, Bean just…ran away. I don't know what got into her." Massie replied, taking Bean out of Cam's arms.

She sniffed and almost choked as Cam's Drakkar Noir. Massie started to cough and dropped Bean onto the grass below.

"Are you all right?" Cam asked, putting his hand on Massie's back, patting it gently.

"Yeah," Massie replied as she stifled another cough.

"You sure?" Cam asked, not believing her.

"Yeah…I just…choked on my spit," Massie replied as a ghost of a smile met her lips.

Cam smirked.

Massie seemed to have changed dramatically since the last time he had seen her. She seemed to lose that bossy tone and that you-don't-deserve-to-touch-the-ground-I-walk-on matter that she once had-one that showed that she was better than him and everyone else in the world.

They stood silently for a while, not sure of what to do or what to say.

"So what's new with you Cam? I haven't seen you since…" but Massie's voice drifted off, not wanting to continue her sentence.

Cam seemed to understand.

"I've been better," Cam replied. "How about you?"

"Eh," Massie shrugged her shoulders, "I wish life was…happier."

Cam nodded.

The skies seemed to darken and the clouds looked tinted gray. It seemed to happen when Massie was looking for Bean and didn't notice the sky had changed.

Light drops of water fell on Massie's and Cam's faces, but they didn't move.

Massie looked at her Coach watch again.

It was 4:22.

"Shoot," Massie muttered.

"What?" Cam asked.

"I have to go," Massie said.

"Why?" Cam asked, hoping that it wasn't because of him.

"I have to get to dinner before my mom kills me. The Lyons' are coming over," Massie said _Lyons_ like her mother would say _fat people_.

"Oh," Cam replied, automatically thinking about how Massie could be in the same room with Claire and not kill her.

Massie faintly smiled at Cam.

"It was…nice seeing you again, Fisher," said Massie, and she turned away from him, picking up Bean. She started to walk away from him as it started to pour. She looked so graceful walking away from him.

Then she slipped.

"Ahh!" Massie screamed.

"Shit," Cam muttered under his breath as he raced down to her.

_I hope I don't get a concussion, _Massie thought to herself as she waited for her head to hit the ground.

But it never did.

Instead, Massie felt warm arms wrap themselves around her small waist and hold her up. Cam cradled her body like it was the most precious thing in the world as Bean jumped off of Massie's thin body and sat obediently on the ground beside the two. It felt so _nice_ to simply hold her.

Green and blue met amber and Massie seemed to melt into Cam's warm body. She liked it. But he might not, she thought.

"Sorry," she said to him, "I'm such a klutz."

It took about two seconds for Cam to register her words because he was staring so intently into her amber eyes.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. At least your not like Olivia and…" Cam's voice faded and his eyes seemed distant.

Massie smirked lightly.

"Um…could you let me up now?" Massie asked.

"Huh?" Cam asked, who had not realized that he was still holding her. "Oh! Yeah, sorry."

Massie smiled.

"It's okay," she said.

The two stood staring at each other awkwardly. Neither wanted to walk away. Not because they felt attracted to each other, but they felt a sort of connection between each other that didn't seem to be there before.

_"Soft kiss and wine, what a pretty friend of mine, we're finally intertwined, nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive tonight," _Massie's phone sang.

"Sorry," Massie said, picking up her phone. "Hello?"

"Massie, where are you?" her mother asked her in a voice so calm that Massie knew that she was angry with her.

"I'm on my way home," Massie lied.

"Could you please hurry up, dear? The Lyons have been here for almost half an hour now and we're all waiting for you," Kendra informed her.

"Yes, I'm coming," Massie said, hanging up before her mother could say anymore to her in that sickly sweet tone.

"What's up?" Cam asked her, not really wanting her to leave him.

"I have to get home for the dinner with someone I really don't want to have dinner with. I have to get home," Massie replied. "My moms sort of mad at me even thought it's only like four something."

"Oh. Well do you want me to give you a ride?" Cam asked politely.

"You can't drive, you're only fourteen," Massie pointed out.

"Yeah, well, that's what a bike is for," Cam replied with a smirk.

Massie smiled back at him.

"I'd appreciate it. Just let me put Bean in my purse," she said as she lifted Bean and put her into her bag.

Cam led Massie to his bike and told her to get on. After she did, they rode in silence to Massie's house in the pouring rain, hoping not to slip.

Massie slid her arms around Cam's waist and held on tightly. The only other time she had done this was with Derrick, and she didn't want to think about him. He felt so warm against her.

Cam felt warmer as Massie pressed her body against his wet back. He liked the way Massie's arms felt wrapped around his waist and, even though it was raining, Cam could smell the scent of her intoxicating Marc Jacobs perfume.

Did he like Massie?

No, he couldn't have. He wouldn't be able to. And most importantly, he didn't _want_ to. He didn't want to get hurt again. He didn't want to have no one to turn to again. He didn't want to lose anything anymore. He didn't want to put his heart into the most dangerous game.

When they finally arrived, Massie was drenched and so was Cam.

"Sorry you're so wet," Massie said as she slipped off of his bike.

"It's not your fault," Cam shrugged.

Massie smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks for the ride," Massie said.

"No problem," Cam replied.

"You should get home and change before you get sick," Massie said before she turned away from him.

He stared at her as she swung her hips like she was part of a seductive dance.

"Massie!" Cam called.

She turned.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"If you ever want to talk…about…well, if you just want to talk, you can call me," Cam said.

Massie smiled at him.

"I will," she replied.

And Cam Fisher watched her walk away as the rain fell around him.

* * *

**Bah. That chapter ending sucked. Thanks **Kai *insert_heart_here*** for reading the first bit for me.**


	2. Impossible to find

**an:**I have this obsession with Marc Jacobs and Dramione. I'm on re-write number two!

**Song suggestion for this chapter: **Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade

**Disclaimer:**Lisi owns the characters, I own the plot.

Cameron Fisher was listening to Falling For You by Thirdhand Serenades on replay on his iPod. Not only did he like this song, but he also once played this song for Claire. But before he played it for Claire, he would lock himself in his room, sit on his navy blue comforter and listen to the song, thinking about Massie Block. The first time he did this was after the auction in seventh grade, when she had danced with him and made him see how beautiful she really was with her amber eyes shining and her chestnut hair flowing all around her.

A girl like Massie Block was impossible to find.

Not that he liked her or anything.

It's just that Massie was really pretty, nice, confidant. But she seemed to be different somehow. The past few months had somehow changed her into a different, almost unrecognizable person. But she also seemed like someone brand new. She seemed to lose that I-know-I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it aura that she used to carry around with her.

Claire never seemed like that when they were together, but now she was a completely different person.

As the thought of her name drifted into his mind, Cam tasted something sour in his mouth. Cam felt his chest start to ache as he imagined Claire and Derrick kissing in the corner booth of Starbucks. That spot was for Cam and Claire, not Claire and _Derrick_.

He shook his head as if that would shake the thought of his ex-girlfriend and his ex-best friend from his mind.

Cam's LG Neon glowed brightly beside him on his comforter in the darkness that engulfed him in his room. His pale arm reached over and grabbed it. As he read the screen, his heart sped up until it beat against his rib cage.

_Massie Block_

**[-]**

Massie only took ten steps before she heard Cam's bike wheels start to move away from her. She turned to watch him as he sped away and she didn't look anywhere else until the autumn night engulfed his figure and he disappeared.

She sighed heavily.

The front door to the Block Estate opened and Bean rushed inside the house, only to be grabbed by Inez.

"Miss Block," Inez said, "your parents and the Lyons are waiting for you. Your mother said for you to go get changed and meet them in the dining room in twenty minutes."

Massie nodded silently and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

This will be a lot of fun, Massie thought to herself sarcastically as she dressed in a black Ralph Lauren jeweled neck halter dress.

Massie thought back to a time when she was happy. Or was that not happiness? She didn't know, and right now, she didn't care.

She stepped out of her room and walked down the chestnut stairs in her black Marc Jacobs flats.

"Massie!" Her mother said excitedly as she entered the dining area. "What took you so long, dear? It's already seven!"

"The usual," Massie shrugged.

Kendra nodded in faux understanding.

"Sit down dear, the Lyons' were just telling us how they're trip to Orlando went," Kendra continued.

"That sounds like great fun!" Massie said with an eye roll.

"Be nice, Massie," Kendra warned.

Massie just rolled her eyes. The only seat available was the one across from Claire.

"Ugh," Massie said quietly.

"What did you say Mass?" Claire asked, her words dripping with a sickly kind of sweetness.

Massie smiled back at her with odd cheerfulness.

"Nothing, Claire-bear," Massie answered.

Inez brought out the dinner and Massie pretended to be having a good time listening to the Lyons' go on and on about something that she didn't care about at all. She hadn't even touched her food. It had nearly been an hour into dinner when Massie felt cold eyes staring into the side of her head.

"What?" Massie snapped abruptly turning her head to face Claire.

"I was just admiring how nicely you've come in the past six months since all of your friends ditched you," Claire smiled wickedly.

That stung Massie a little, but she didn't show it.

"Oh, well I've been doing pretty good," Massie said with a convincing smile, "You know, I've been wondering how you have been."

"Me?" Claire asked, her eyes masked in confusion.

"Yeah, after all, if you have people pretending to like you for six months, you've got to be hurt. Or don't you already know?" Massie asked, knowing that Kristen, Dylan and Alicia didn't like Claire. They never did and never would. The only reason they put up with her was because she was dating Derrick.

"At least I have friends," Claire replied.

"Ouch, I think my heart is bleeding with pain," Massie replied sarcastically.

Claire smirked. "At least I have a boyfriend that loves me and won't leave me for my best friend," she said.

Massie flinched.

Claire smiled even bigger. "Derrick loves me. Why he ever went out with a whore like yourself is beyond me, but he's got better taste now that he's with me," Claire said.

Tears threatened to let loose.

"You're nothing without the Pretty Committee, the Alpha status and Derrick," Claire went on as she spat Derrick's name in Massie's face, knowing how much it would hurt her.

A lone tear slipped down Massie's cheek and she turned on her little kitten heel and dashed to her room.

"What's wrong with Massie?" Kendra and Judi asked.

"Oh," Claire replied, putting her innocent face back on, "she didn't feel so good is all."

"I hope she's all right," Judi said.

Claire just shrugged and smiled as she faintly heard glass shattering in the floor above.

**[-]**

Massie sobbed quietly in her bedroom, thinking about how Derrick could be in love with such a bitch. She stood up and walked over to her closet, pulling out a photo of her and Derrick from a while ago that she kept in case they ever got back together. In the photo, Derrick was kissing the side of Massie's head as she closed her eyes and smiled.

And she threw it, glass shattering on her floor.

Massie leaned on the wall behind her and slid to the ground, her tears soaking her carpet, but she didn't care.

"Ouch!" she said as something poked her little butt.

She reached under her, expecting to feel some glass, but instead, it was a little charm from her phone. She pulled her phone out and placed the charm back on as Cam's words came back to her.

_If you just want to talk, you can call me._

Massie was debating between sobbing quietly to herself in the shower or calling Cam. Though she was known to be a fierce girl who didn't like to show weakness, she didn't want to be alone. She knew that if she went to Cam, he would know what she was feeling and could quite possibly get her mind off of the painful thoughts that rammed her brain. Massie flipped open her phone and searched her contacts until she came upon his name and she traced the letters.

_Cam Fisher_

"Hello?" Cam said as he hurriedly picked up his phone.

"Cam?" Massie asked. Her voice was a bit lower and sounded more stuffy than usual, Cam noticed.

"Hey Massie, what's wrong?" Cam asked.

He heard Massie give an intake of breath.

"Well, you know how I said that the Lyons' were coming over for dinner tonight?" Massie asked.

"Yeah," Cam replied, thinking that he knew exactly where this was going.

"Claire…she…she said that Derrick…that he loved her and…I was nothing…whore…" Massie choked out.

Cam barely understood her.

"Is it Claire?" Cam asked.

"Yes," Massie squeaked out.

"Well, do you want to come over or something?" Cam asked her. "I know that it'd be better than being there with Claire."

Massie thought about it.

"What about your parents? Wouldn't they mind if I was there at…" she looked at her Coach watch, "at 9:47 at night?" Massie questioned.

"They're not home," Cam admitted. "They're at a dinner party and Harris went to a concert with Angela."

"Um…" Massie started.

Massie heard Claire laughing loudly from downstairs and held in more tears.

"I'll be there in ten," Massie said.

"Great! Wha-" Cam started.

But Massie already hung up.

**[-]**

Massie was standing on the front steps of Cam's house, knocking on the door loudly.

She had just biked through the pouring rain, in the dark. And it was already hard enough when she had to sneak out of her window knowing that her parents would make her stay for the rest of 'dinner' instead of visiting someone who would make her feel so much better.

Cam dashed up the stairs from his basement and opened the door for her.

"Massie, hey," he said, smiling idiotically.

_Cut it out, idiot_, Cam scolded himself.

"Hey," Massie smiled slightly.

They stood looking at each other awkwardly.

That was when Cam noticed that Massie was still standing in the pouring rain.

"Shit, uh, sorry. Come in," Cam said stupidly.

Massie almost smirked, but she decided not to. She wasn't really in the mood for it right now.

"Thanks," Massie whispered.

She walked inside quietly and looked around.

"You have a nice little house," Massie complemented.

"Um, thanks?" Cam replied, although it sounded more like a question.

Massie nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let's go to the basement, it's um…I was just down there," Cam said.

"Cool," Massie said.

They both walked down the stairs and Massie saw the donuts on the little coffee table and dashed over to them, shoving a few into her mouth. Cam reached the bottom stop and laughed out loud at Massie showing donuts into her mouth. He had never really seen her eat before in all of the years that he had known her.

She blushed. "Sorry," Massie said, "I didn't have any dinner."

"It's okay," Cam replied, "I find seeing you eat sort of…cute." Cam mentally slapped himself.

_Shut up, Fisher. You don't like her. Don't lead her on._

Massie blushed an even darker shade of scarlet.

"Ignore me," Cam said.

Massie snickered. "Play me some music," Massie said.

"Okay," Cam replied, marching over to put his iPod into the speakers.

He blasted a random Stoke song and walked over to the couch where Massie was already seated. Massie was still shoving donuts into her little mouth and Cam started to play _Mummy Killer 5_ on his game system. Massie stared at Cam. She had always liked the way that Cam's dark hair fell into his different colored eyes. It made him look mysterious, and sort of…hot.

She giggled at her thought.

"What?" Cam asked, looking over at her.

"Nothing," Massie replied, still giggling, though not knowing why.

Cam smirked at her. "You better tell me," Cam said.

"Or what?" Massie challenged.

"Or…" Cam searched his mind for something clever to say and smiled broadly.

"Or I'll tickle it out of you." He said.

Massie stared back at him in horror. "You wouldn't," Massie said.

He knew full well that Massie was very ticklish and she hated being tickled. "Oh, I would," He replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Massie let out a small scream as Cam dove at her and started to tickle her sides. She started to laugh uncontrollably and Cam did too.

"Cam…Cam…stop!" Massie kept laughing, tears coming out of her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

But he didn't stop, he just kept tickling her. It all happened so fast that neither had any idea how it happened. One moment they were laughing, the next, they were on top of each other. Massie was on the floor, breathing hard and Cam was on top of her, his weight crushing her, but he didn't know what to do.

_Aw hell._ Cam thought, _what should I-_

But at that moment, Cam stopped thinking; because Massie wrapped her slim hands around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

Faintly, in the background, the Stoke songs were over, and Thirdhand Serenades started to play…

**[-]**

"Claire dear," Kendra said, "will you go and check on Massie?"

Claire smiled wickedly, knowing that it was the perfect time to make Massie feel more miserable than she already did.

"Sure," she replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Claire ran up the stairs and knocked on Massie's door.

"Massie, dear, you can't hide forever!" Claire said.

And she opened the door to find nothing but shattered glass.

**[-]**

**A big thanks to Tucker for helping me edit this. **


	3. Jealousy is a Sin

**A/N: **Thanks again for all of the reviews. Please read my new fic, _The Gossip Girls_, that I am writing with these totally amazing authors: Fanfictiontastic; xjgege; Haloxoxo; kai-xcrunner4life. You guys are amazing! This chapter is for you and Katie (**PolyvorePrincess**)! Thanks for the heartfelt reviews. I have no school for the rest of the week, yay! But I can't spend it all here on FF net writing. Sorry. I have a life. This is also dedicated to **devinenchantment **for going through most of my Clique fics and reviewing them. Thanks, it means a lot to me.

**Additional Notes: **If you have any really, really good Clique, Harry Potter (DRAMIONE ONLY), Mortal Instruments or Inheritance Cycle fics, or know of any, please tell me!!! This will be longer than a three-shot. It'll be a multi-chapter fic. This chapter is short. Sorry, but I'm really tired but I wanted to update.

*

Wanted you to know  
that I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high  
steal your pain  
...away.

*

Massie Block had no idea what had possessed her to kiss Cameron Fisher in his basement. She didn't know why she chose to run away from him afterwards. She didn't know why she came running through her front door twenty minutes later. She didn't know that her parents and the Lyons' would be standing there, waiting for her to come home.

So it came as a totally surprise when Massie Block flicked the light switch and saw everyone standing there, looking sort of angry.

"What?" Massie asked.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Kendra Block asked.

"I was…taking Bean for a walk," Massie lied.

"That's almost impossible considering the fact that _I_ have Bean," Claire Lyons snorted.

Massie just shrugged because right now, she just didn't care anymore. She didn't care if her parents decided to ground her, it's not like she's have anyplace to go. It's not like she'd care if they took away her phone, it's not like she talked to anyone except Cam. It's not like she would care if they took away her computer, she never used it anyway. The only thing she really cared about was Cameron Fisher…well, and Bean.

"Massie," William Block said, "what's been up with you lately? In the past six months we've barely seen you move and now…you just left without saying a word to us. We were so worried."

Claire snorted again.

"Says you," she muttered under her breath, earning herself a hit on the ear from Todd Lyons, the boy who had always liked Massie despite the fact that she never gave him the time of day.

Massie just shrugged.

"Are you okay, Massie?" William asked.

"What do you think?" Massie asked.

"I think that we should…talk," Kendra said.

Everyone stood there, staring at each other as an awkward silence hung over all of them.

"How about we leave and give you some…time to talk?" Judi Lyons suggested.

"Thanks Judi," Kendra smiled gratefully.

The Lyons' filed out of the Block's home. Claire didn't want to go, she wanted to hear Kendra and William yelling at their pathetic excuse for a daughter. But she also wanted to find out where Massie had been. She wasn't that wet, which meant that she had some kind of shelter from the rain. She seemed almost cheerful, which didn't make any sense.

Claire Lyons wanted, no, _needed_ to know this.

She was Alicia's beta after all, and beta's are always loyal to their Alpha's, right?

*

Massie was sitting up in her room doing her best to ignore her parents talking loudly about her downstairs. They had tried to talk to her about her "problems" but she didn't say anything.

And why would she?

Her parents thought that she needed a shrink. They thought that she was depressed.

But she didn't care.

She didn't want to talk to them. She wanted to talk to Cam. She didn't know why she ran away. She needed to apologize to him, but she didn't know how.

Massie didn't know what to say to Cam. She didn't know how to apologize. She didn't know how she could do this anymore.

Massie Block knew that she wasn't an Alpha if she couldn't even stand up for herself.

*

Claire Lyons arrived in her small bedroom shortly after they arrived from the Block Estate. It was just about ten o' clock, time for Claire to see if Derrick, her hawt boyfriend, was online or not.

She plucked her "used" MacBook out from under her pillow and opened it, revealing her desktop picture of Derrick kissing her on the cheek. Claire smiled as she saw this.

She always did.

She didn't know how she could love someone this much.

Claire logged onto her Facebook account and clicked onto the chat. She sighed. No one from the Pretty Committee was online and neither was Derrick. Most of the people who were online were just random kids that happened to go to the same school as her. She rolled her eyes as she saw that Becca Wilder was now going out with a huge loser that attended Briarwood Academy.

It's not like Claire was surprised because it's not like a girl like Becca Wilder would ever get someone as hot as Derrick.

Not even close!

Claire sighed again and clicked on Derrick's profile, just to see if he was talking to any girls.

He wasn't.

But he _was_ talking to Chris Plovert, who happened to be talking to Cameron Fisher.

What the hell?

As far as Claire knew, none of Derrick's friends were supposed to be talking to Cameron Fisher, her now ex boyfriend. But as she looked through Cam's profile, she realized that everyone seemed to be commenting him, asking who "she" was.

Wait, what?

The last time Claire checked, Cam Fisher was _nowhere_ near being even _close_ to over her.

So why the sudden change of heart?

She started scrolling up and down his profile trying to find out who "she" was until her phone vibrated next to her laptop and she jumped.

It was a text from Kristen Gregory, one of her best friends.

**Kristen: hav u seen cam's fb?**

In fact, Claire hadn't really seen everything, she only knew a girl was involved.

**Claire: yeah, who's the girl?**

**Kristen: I was hoping u would know. **

Claire sighed in frustration. Why didn't anyone know who this girl was?

Claire's thoughts about the mysterious girl were interrupted by her phone vibrating again.

It was Dylan Marvil.

**Dylan: Cam's got a gf!**

Claire gasped.

Who in their right mind would go out with Cam, _her_ Cam? All the girls at Octavian Country Day _knew_ that Cam Fisher was off-limits since she had gone out with him and dumped his ass.

**Claire: WHO???**

**Dylan: idk.**

Claire sighed.

She stared into the one green-eye and one blue-eye of Cam Fisher on his Facebook, hoping that Cam didn't have a girlfriend.

What Claire Lyons realized later that evening was that she was jealous.

Jealous of a girl who she didn't even know.

*

**review.**


	4. Wherein Everything Starts to Fall Apart

**A/N: **Long time no update. Whoever like Harry Potter fics, please read and review my _Jealousy is a Sin_ fic because I have just finished it! Which is really sad because I enjoyed writing it, and plenty of you enjoyed reading it. Thanks to anyone who read it. Also, thanks for all of my reviews I got for this story. They keep me going! Anyone see New Moon yet? I was mad at the ending. But oh well, Jacob is hot and Dakota Fanning was really pretty.

*

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away_

*

Word had spread like wildfire about Cameron Fisher falling in love with a girl that was _not_ Claire Lyons. But who could this girl be? Was it the beautiful Dylan Marvil? The scandalous Alicia Rivera? The sexy Kristen Gregory? Or someone else entirely?

Claire Lyons was not a very happy person on Monday morning when she entered the Octavian Country Day School café and saw most of the girls surrounding her table with questions that she would not be able to answer that were not even about _her_ or the Pretty Committee.

*

Massie Block was the type of girl that you were most always jealous of. She had looks, power, and money. She had many of the qualities that a girl like Claire Lyons lacked. Claire would always secretly envy Massie. She was even jealous of her when Massie got dethroned, because Massie left the throne in the most stylish way possible and left Alicia and the rest of the Pretty Committee in chaos.

So, when school let out the next day, the first place she went was towards Briarwood Academy, the boys' school, so that she could go see who Cam's girlfriend was. Alicia, however, did not like being rebelled against, so she nearly kicked Claire out of the PC, but she was rather curious to who Cam's girlfriend was, so she followed Claire to Briarwood. And where Alicia goes, the Pretty Committee does too.

Unfortunately for the Pretty Committee, no one found anything.

*

Tuesday afternoon arrived with sunny, blue skies. There was a slight chill in the air, but it wasn't too bad. Alicia Rivera smiled sweetly as Dean, her driver, before she slid into the leather seats of her family's limo. She still could not believe that she was an Alpha. She couldn't believe that Massie Block had so easily given up. She couldn't believe that Claire Lyons of all people had helped her overthrow that pathetic excuse for an Alpha.

Alicia took out her phone.

**ALICIA: WHO'S CAM'S GF?**

**KRISTEN: NO IDEA.**

**ALICIA: DYL?**

**DYLAN: AS IF.**

**ALICIA: LYONS?**

**CLAIRE: PUH-LEASE. I'M OVER THAT LOSER. I HAVE DERRINGTON NOW (:**

Alicia was still pissed that Claire liked to rub that in everyone's faces as often as she could just because she got the _old _alpha's boyfriend.

**DYLAN: DUH-LIVIA?**

**KRISTEN: EW. WHY WOULD A LOSER LIKE HER GET CAM?**

**ALICIA: SHE'S RIGHT. OLIVIA KNOWS THAT FISHER IS TOTALLY OFF LIMITS.**

**CLAIRE: WELL IT MIGHT HAVE SLIPPED HER MIND, KNOWING HOW STUPID OLIVIA CAN B, SHE PROB 4 GOT ABOUT OUR RULE BOUT CAM. SHE TRIED 2 GET HIM B4, REMEMBER?**

Alicia seriously regretted getting Claire a phone. Who knew a girl like her could be so damn annoying? Alicia hated it when Claire dissed on her other best friend, Olivia Ryan, even if she was a total airhead.

**ALICIA: WHATEVS. IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE WHO CAM IS GOING OUT WITH ANYWAYS.**

**DYLAN: AGREED.**

**KRISTEN: I KNOW SOMEONE WHO DOES.**

**ALICIA: NO SURPRISE.**

**CLAIRE: WHO? OLIVIA?**

**DYLAN: DOESN'T MATTER.**

**CLAIRE: YES IT DOES.**

**ALICIA: YOUR NOT THE ALPHA, SO U DNT DECIDE WHT MATTERS AND WHT DOESN'T.**

**CLAIRE: WITHOUT ME, U WOULDN'T B ALPHA.**

**ALICIA: WITHOUT U, WE'D B A BTTR PC.**

**CLAIRE: R U KICKING ME OUT?**

Alicia had finally grown tired of Claire's games. She didn't care if Claire helped to take over, she didn't care if she was going out with the hottest Briarwood boy, she just didn't care anymore. Alicia was Alpha and Claire was beta.

Well, not for much longer.

Luckily, she had discussed this with the other girls last night. They were both fed up with Claire telling them what to do, especially since she was the beta.

For now…

**ALICIA: YES.**

**CLAIRE: WE NEED 2 VOTE THEN.**

**ALICIA: FINE. ALL 4 CLAIRE KICKED OUT OF THE PC?**

**DYLAN: AH-GREED.**

**KRISTEN: SRRY CLAIRE. AH-GREED.**

**ALICIA: THEN IT'S SETTLED. CLAIRE LYONS IS OFFICIALLY OUT.**

**CLAIRE: U CANT DO THIS 2 ME!**

**ALICIA: OOPS.**

**KRISTEN: SORRY. BUT-**

**DYLAN: WE JUST DID.**

And that was that.

*

This was too short. But oh well, I updated. Reviews please?

Ciao,

_One of the Fallen_


	5. So Wrong It's Right

**Long time no update. But this chapter is for Kailin, who keeps telling me to update. And also for Allie, who has also been telling me to update this story :D  
**

**;-;**

_And suddenly I become a part of your past,  
I'm becoming the part that don't last.  
I'm losing you and its effortless,  
without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around.  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down,  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

**;-;**

Massie Block sat alone on her bed, thinking about what she should do. Did she like him? Was this wrong? How did this happen? Questions ran through her head non-stop. Tears fell from her delicate features. This was so frustrating. She just wanted her old life back. She wanted some friends, _real_ friends, which she could turn to. She wanted a boyfriend that would love her, really love her, and not leave her for some backstabbing bitch like Claire Lyons.

Dear agony, suffer slowly,--

"Hello?" Massie answered her phone, without checking out who had called. She just wanted someone to listen, and if someone was calling her, than the person must have wanted to talk about something.

"Hey," the voice on the other line said.

Massie froze.

She hadn't been expecting Cameron Fisher to call her. Not now. Not after she ran out on him after kissing him in his basement.

"Um…" Massie tried saying something but couldn't; she felt as if her voice was stuck in her throat, not really wanting to come out.

"Uh, what's up?" Cam asked.

"Not much," Massie replied.

"Umm…yeah," Cam said stupidly. He hadn't known why he called her; he just wanted to hear her voice. But her voice was making him very nervous.

Neither of them spoke, but neither of them made a move to hang up either.

"So…why'd you call me?" Massie asked.

Cam was silent for a while, thinking on how to answer.

"I don't know. I guess to talk about the other day," he replied.

Massie inhaled sharply. She was afraid of that.

When Massie didn't reply, Cam just kept talking; taking in a deep breath and letting his feelings surface from the place where he had been trying ever-so-hard to suppress them.

"I guess that I wanted you to know that I like you. I really like you. I don't know when it started, and I sure as hell don't know how, but I do know why. I mean, why wouldn't I? You're breathtaking, humorous; beautiful…you're lovely in every single way. I just wanted to call you because I just wanted to hear you're voice. I just...you're driving me crazy, you know that, Massie? You're just so...confusing; so different from the way Claire was, but that just makes you so much...I don't even think there's a word to describe you right now. You're just amazing in every single way and...well, it's like you've stolen my heart and you won't let me go. I can't stop thinking about you. I even dream about you. I want you. I miss you. I need you. I...I don't know what to do."

Massie felt her heart beating faster and faster; pounding against her rib cage. What was this feeling? She wondered. She hadn't ever experienced it before. Cam liked her. She liked it. It was so wrong; but it felt so right.

"Cam," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly.

"How did we not see this before?"

**;-;**

Derrick Harrington had been listening to his girlfriend, Claire Lyons, babble on and on about how her so-called friends had abandoned her.

"...and then she told me that I was kicked out of the PC, can you believe that?" Claire shouted into the other end of the phone.

Derrick just rolled his eyes.

"No, I can't," he told her.

He was getting so annoyed with her.

Claire happened to notice his annoyed tone and started to panic.

"You had better not break up with me right now, Derrick Harrington. Because if you do, you've got no ball because we're on the phone for goodness' sake," Claire choked out.

"I'm not breaking up with you," Derrick answered, even though he was seriously thinking about it. "I just have to leave for soccer practice."

Claire sniffed.

"Alright then. Bye Derry-poo. I love you," she said to him.

"Yeah," he replied, snapping his phone shut.

**;-;  
**

Cameron Fisher was hiding a secret, and Derrick Harrington knew it. He was acting way to happy, which was very unusual for Cam since Derrick had stolen his girlfriend.

Derrick walked over to Chris Plovert, who had just arrived to soccer practice.

"Hey man," Derrick said.

Plovert looked at him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Have you noticed Cam lately?" Derrick inquired.

Plovert glanced in Cam's direction.

He seemed to be smiling; concentrating very hard on his cell phone.

"He's seems really happy of late," Plovert noted.

"I know," Derrick told him. "You should go see what's up."

"Alright," Plovert replied. He walked over to where Cam was standing. "Hey, Cam."

Cam looked up at him.

"Hey man," Cam replied.

"What's up? You seem...different. Like...happy different," Plovert smirked.

Cam just smiled.

"It's nothing," he replied, bending over to tie the laces on his shoes, even though they were already tied.

"It doesn't_ seem_ like nothing," Plovert pushed.

"Don't worry about it, Plovert. It's just a girl," Cam told him.

Plovert raised his eyebrows.

"So who is this lucky girl, Mister Fisher?" Plovert asked.

Cam just shook his head.

"It's no one you need to worry about," Cam smirked.

And with that, he walked away. He knew that if he told Plovert that him and Massie started going out, he would tell Derrick, who would probably do something stupid. He was not about to let something like Derrick Harrington ruin his relationship.

Again.

**;-;**

**UPDATED. Might not be that good, but I had to update really quick for those people who have been telling me to update :DD  
So I finally did. Hope you liked it, even if it's just a little bit. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

Ciao,

_-ForeverStartsTonight_**  
**


	6. Secrets and Forever 21

I'm working on my updating skills :D

This chapter is for Kailin, who has been a faithful reader.

And someone who likes to text me to tell me I need to update.

**Love you!**

By the way, I'm putting more of the other charries in the story, since I've been lacking them. It can't be all about Cassie!

* * *

Dylan Marvil walked around Forever 21 alone, always keeping an eye on the entrance. She didn't know what she would do if Alicia and Kristen saw her shopping _here_ of all places. Sure, most of the stuff was made with bad quality, but hey, she only wore her clothes once. Dylan grabbed a pair of dark jeans off of the rack and held it to her waist.

"That looks nice on you," a familiar voice said, startling Dylan so much that she dropped the pants she was holding.

"Oh!" Dylan cried as she turned to face the person, surprised to see Massie. She bent down to pick up the jeans and handed them to Dylan.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you," Massie told her, an apologetic look on her face. She'd always liked Dylan. She was nice and sweet, only going along with Alicia because she was trying so hard to fit in, just like everyone else.

"It's okay," Dylan said, turning away from her. To be honest, she missed Massie. She wasn't a dictator, and she never rubbed having a boyfriend in her face when she was the only one in their clique to not have one. Dylan knew better to talk to Massie though. She didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb when she went back to school the next day. Alicia, she knew for sure, still had a grudge against her and Kristen didn't seem to like her. Everyone knew thta she'd always been in love with Derrick Harrington, but was never able to catch his attention the way Massie did.

An awkward silence hung in the air, neither girl knowing what to say. Massie wanted to be friends again. She wanted to make amends and apologize for being so darn bossy.

"I'm sorry," Massie whispered, making Dylan strain to hear her.

_Did she just apologize? _Dylan thought, stopping in her tracks.

"What?" Dylan asked.

Massie almost turned, but decided against it.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Massie replied, "Buy the pants. I won't tell. You look good in them."

Dylan had forgotten all about the pants.

"Thanks," Dylan said, turning back around to try to look at Massie.

But Massie was gone.

**;-;**

Derrick Harrington ordered his usual: a slice of pepperoni pizza, a basket of breadsticks and a coke.

"I love this place," Kemp Hurley said with a smile on his face, referring to the Slice of Heaven pizza joint.

"Who doesn't?" Derrick replied with a smirk.

"_Claire_ doesn't," Plovert reminded Derrick. He remembered when Derrick tried taking Claire on a date to the Slice of Heaven and ended up having her screaming at him for being an immature, _boy_; it wasn't Derrick's fault that he was a boy. Claire treated him as if being a boy was some kind of nasty disease that she didn't want to get. The whole restaurant was staring at the two.

"Shut up, Plovert," Derrick commanded, rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't be talking to me like that if you want to know what's up with your ex best friend, Cam," Plovert replied mischievously, eyes twinkling with something that Derrick couldn't quite put his finger on.

Derrick leaned forward.

"What did he tell you?" he asked, curious.

Plovert smirked wickedly.

"He's got it bad for Massie," he replied.

Anger and annoyance coursed through Derrick's veins.

"He doesn't have a chance with her. She won't talk to any of us; why should he be any different?" Derrick scoffed.

"Yeah! I'm nice to her. If anything, she should talk to me!" Kemp said.

Plovert chuckled.

"They're _dating_!" he replied, knowing what sort of reaction Derrick would gave.

"No. Fucking. Way." Kemp said.

Plovert turned to him.

"Yes. Fucking. Way." Plovert informed him.

Derrick's heart filled with jealousy and rage. How could his best friend do something like this to him? How the hell could the goody-two-shoes Cam Fisher steal his girl?

As if reading his mind, Cam appeared; he seemed to have popped out of nowhere waiting for this moment.

"Massie isn't your girl anymore, Harrington." Cam said, his mismatching eyes and had an unusual dark tint in them. "It would do you well to remember that."

Something about the way Cam spoke sparked something in Derrick. It made him want to coop himself in his room and lock the door, hiding in a dark corner-anything to be far, far away from Derrick.

He narrowed his eyes at Cam.

"Or what?" he challenged, ignoring the voice in his head that was urging him against it.

Cam smirked, "Let's not worry about that yet. Kristen sure wouldn't be happy."

Derrick hushed and glanced at Kemp.

"What about Kristen?" Kemp piped up. Kemp had had a crush on Kristen since pre-kindergarten.

"Nothing," Derrick hushed him quickly before Cam could answer.

"I've got to go meet Massie. See you guys later," Cam walked off, a new light in his eyes.

_He knows something_. Kemp thought. _And I intend to find out what it is_.

**;-;**

**Reviews are welcome.  
**


End file.
